There are quite a variety of board games that were available in today's market. One only has to visit a toy store and the shelves lined with all available games. Many of these board games have been primarily devised for the purpose of entertainment, although some have developed for the purpose of developing word skills.
This is an area where there is always a need for more games which can not only be entertaining to the persons playing the game but also help to build language skills as the game is being played.